


That Damn Angel

by Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against a Wall, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Motel, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do/pseuds/Cas_and_Dean_doing_the_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>idk why but for some reason whenever i picture cas and dean's first kiss i always imagine it starting with dean saying something along the lines of "oh fuck it" and just grabbin cas by the tie and going for it and then he pulls back all embarrassed like oh god sorry and cas doesn't say anything he just goes right back in and kisses the sHIT out of dean. bc we all know that cas would kiss like a sex god.<br/>deancasheadcanons answered:<br/>yeah yEAH Y eah I always imagine it happening while they’re in the middle of yelling at each other or somethin and dean just pushes cas into a wall and kisses him and when he pulls back cas has this look on his face like “nuh uh, this isn’t how this is gonna be” and then he grabs dean and shoves him into another wall like he did with meg and then they kiss for a long time and when they pull apart they smile stupidly at each other and then sam’s like “u guys do know i’m here, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr and decided to write a fic. I didn't know what I wanted them to argue about at first so I just chose it to be about the Mark of Cain. Plz don't hate me because Dean has problems and they're mostly self esteem issues. Btw, I'm cas-and-dean-doing-the-do on Tumblr if you wnat to give me any short ans sweet prompts.

Dean just could not focus.

He'd been in a motel room with Castiel while Sam was showering. Dean was trying to focus on the words that Cas was relaying to him, honest. But those damned plump, chapped lips kept Dean from making his usual eye contact with the man.

Castiel's eyes flicked down to Dean's forearm and he grabbed it, pulling up the fabric and revealing the Mark of Cain. "What have you done?" Dean yanked his arm back, knowing that he hadn’t wanted Cas to find out like this.

"It's a means to an end."

"Damn it, Dean."

"There's more to life than burritos and strippers, pal," Dean said gruffly as he pulled his sleeve back down.

“You are going to get yourself killed!” Cas shouted, startling the hunter a bit. But Dean just became even more resistant to Cas.

“Who said I wanted to live Cas? This is about killing Abaddon, not me. No one cares! I’m past saving and there is nothing you can do about that!” Dean huffed and stormed toward the door, his intention on driving out for a while. But just as he shrugged his worn leather jacket on, he felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

“Dean,” Cas said rather firmly, “I care.”

Dean was fully facing Cas now. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’s lips. His whole body wanted to jump his bones. Right here. Right now. But his brain screamed danger. He was a land mine. Someone was going to set off this energy in him, and when they did… He’d be lost. Dean could feel it.

But that didn’t matter now.

"Fuck it," Dean said, pulling Cas in by his tie. He delved onto his lips in search of contentment. What he didn't expect was for Cas to push back with a steady force that could have easily overpowered Dean. Their lips moved quickly against each other before Dean realized he was kissing his best friend. He pulled back suddenly and stared awkwardly at him.

"Oh god, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean's face started to get pink with embarrassment. He avoided eye contact with the silent angel. When he finally looked up, Cas had a stern look on his face. One that was filled with a look of unfinished business.

In a second, lips were on his once again and he was pushed roughly against the wall. Cas’s tongue pushed its way into Dean’s mouth and claimed it. Cas grabbed Dean’s hair and roughly pulled it, taking full control of Dean’s head.

Cas kissed like a fucking Sex-God.

Cas’s thigh had nestled its way between the hunter’s legs and pushed firmly up against his groin. Cas moved his leg up against Dean in slow, agonizingly precise movements. Dean moaned against Cas as the angel moved faster, making Dean’s groin bulge a bit in his jeans that suddenly felt too tight. That damn angel was too was too fucking good at this.

Dean thought he heard a door open from somewhere but all he could focus on right now was the angel’s lips and that tantalizing leg.

“You guys know that I’m here, right?” Sam’s voice broke through the fog in Dean’s mind. He instantly pushed the angel away and tried to fix his disheveled clothes. “Don’t look so out of place, Dean,” Sam continued in just a towel, “It’s about time that you did this. The sexual tension was absolutely killing me. I’ll understand if you need me to get another room for the night.”

“Bitch,” Dean threw at him.

“Jerk.” Sam smiled, getting dressed and walking out, about to rent another room.


End file.
